


Smile real wide for the paparazzi

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Awards, Drinking, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Steve Rogers has no chill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: “Credo che Bucky stia trascinando Steve via da Mel Gibson.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/373865
Kudos: 4
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Smile real wide for the paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _companion_ , e perché mi mancavano quelle belle fic di una volta in cui gli Avengers sono tutti vivi e felici e si ignora completamente il canon *happy sigh* Please non prendetevela per gli attori che vengono nominati, li ho scelti solo perché hanno posizioni politiche che potrebbero... non essere particolarmente gradite a Steve, diciamo.
> 
> Titolo @ _Smile For The Paparazzi_ \- Cobra Starship.

Appena finita la serata, rimugina Tony, lanciando sorrisi smaglianti a ogni fotografo, qualcuno sarà licenziato. Non sa ancora chi, perché non ha _idea_ di chi possa aver anche solo pensato che mandarli alla serata degli Oscar fosse il modo migliore per racimolare un po' di _buona pubblicità_ , ma chiaramente qualcuno che ha sbagliato lavoro.  
  
Però magari alla SHIELD hanno bisogno di un esperto in torture, chissà.  
  
“Riesco a sentirti digrignare i denti,” mormora Natasha, con una mano stretta in una presa letale all’incavo del suo gomito, senza smettere di sorridere serenamente al muro di flash che li circonda. Per l'occasione porta i capelli rossi raccolti in un nodo morbido dietro la testa, indossa un vestito nero che potrebbe far piangere d'invidia metà dei presenti, e ha indicativamente tredici armi nascoste sulla sua persona.  
  
Tony è contento di avere lei, come compagna della serata, visto che Pepper proprio non poteva venire. (Lei e le sue missioni umanitarie, _ugh_.) Almeno ha qualcun altro con cui lamentarsi.  
  
“Non so di cosa parli, questa è la mia espressione raggiante,” dice, continuando a sorridere come un pazzo, e acchiappa un calice di champagne al volo da un cameriere di passaggio. “Ti prego, dimmi che sai dov'è Steve.”  
  
“Certo,” risponde, rubandogli il bicchiere. “Credo che Bucky lo stia trascinando via da Mel Gibson.”  
  
“Hahaha,” dice Tony, e al passaggio di un altro cameriere prende dal vassoio direttamente la bottiglia.  
  
È semplicemente inaccettabile. No, non Steve - fosse per lui può litigare con tutti i reazionari bigotti che vuole, gli fa bene, alla sua età ha bisogno di un hobby. È inaccettabile che _Tony_ debba essere la persona responsabile a un party di Hollywood.  
  
Un tempo sarebbe stato il primo a fare qualcosa di scandaloso davanti alla stampa. La vecchiaia è veramente terribile.  
  
“Si aspettano davvero che gli facciamo da balia?” chiede, guardando Barnes tirarsi dietro Steve tra la folla allibita, con la mano di metallo stretta al retro della sua giacca come si tiene un gattino belligerante. Tony sospira, manda giù un lungo sorso di champagne, poi riempie il bicchiere di Natasha.  
  
“Penso che _Bucky_ dovrebbe fargli da balia,” dice Natasha, facendo dondolare il bicchiere con aria pensierosa. “Noi dobbiamo sorridere e salutare e distrarre i paparazzi dal disastro imminente.”  
  
“Dovevamo portarci Bruce,” mormora Tony, sconsolato, e beve di nuovo.  
  
“Dovevamo portarci _Thor_ ,” ribatte Natasha, e Tony scoppia a ridere mandandosi lo champagne su per il naso.  
  
Almeno i paparazzi sono abbastanza distratti quando, qualche minuto dopo, Steve riappare con i capelli completamente sconvolti e Bucky con un succhiotto terrificante che fa capolino dal colletto della camicia.  
  
Tony sente un po' il bisogno di urlare. “Avevi detto che lui era quello che doveva tenerlo d'occhio,” dice a Natasha, indicando Bucky con la bottiglia, “Invece sono _due quindicenni_.”  
  
Barnes ha addirittura il coraggio di alzare gli occhi al cielo, mentre Steve tenta di lisciarsi la giacca con la faccia meno colpevole della galassia.  
  
“Be',” dice Natasha, “è chiaro che lo sta controllando _molto_ da vicino.”  
  
“Posso lasciarvelo quando volete,” dice Barnes, alzando un sopracciglio, nello stesso momento in cui Steve scatta sull'attenti e assottiglia lo sguardo tra la folla e “Quello laggiù è Clint Eastwood?”  
  
Natasha gli strappa la bottiglia di mano, ma Tony non protesta nemmeno.  
  
È chiaro che serve qualcosa di più forte.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del 06/03/2020: ora che è finito da un pezzo, posso dire che la fic è stata scritta ANCHE per il prompt _Hollywood Award_ della quinta settimana del [Reality Challenge](https://www.landedifandom.net/reality-challenge-quinta-settimana-rupauls-drag-race-01-09-07-09/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/) /o/


End file.
